nadarefandomcom-20200215-history
Ult.Species Guide
Humans / NINGEN Your standard Earthling species, often considered the lowest of the low, by nearly all space-travelling races and spiritual entities. Humans have the potential to be incredible, but only after long extensions of time. Cyborgs Human in form and that's where the similarities end. Cyborgs or partially mechanical humans, have much higher physical, mental and emotional capabilities. Even up-gradable to live in all environments as well as replace their own lost limbs. Some cyborgs even having the ability to create new life themselves. - Vampire Zombie/Failed Vampire There are a rules a vampire must follow, to successfully infect his victim. These being that they're of the opposite sex and, if they're a Dracul Vampire, they have to be a virgin too. In this world's state, good luck with that buddy. Classic Vampire They gotta feed on blood to live, only to stay the same as when they were first turned and not ageing at all, because they're re-animated corpses! Also, for y'all who want to roll around in the hay with a vampire, that's necrophilia. Anyway, your basic vampire has superhuman strength, speed and healing to the level that makes them practically unstoppable, as they move faster than bullets. Their only weaknesses are their need for blood and direct sunlight, which turn them to a actual corpse once more and turn them to ash respectively. Oh also holy items dust them too. Dhampir Hellooo interspecies relationships. Can only happen between a male vampire and female human. All the superhuman strength and speed, but no sunlight or blood-starving weakness. No holy weakness too, so long as they remain a virgin. Great. The catholic church can tear away at your holy immunity. Dracul Vampire When regular vampires are already hell, get ready, here are 'real' vampires. Directly tied to Dracula by the sire line they each hold. Like pure bred vampires, but no snootiness about it...for 99% of them anyway. They're easily stronger and faster than regular vampires. Being noted to lift several tons with ease. Oh also DVs have a near immunity to holy weaponry, to the point of them being an annoyance when it takes a DV a few seconds longer to regain a limb. - Werewolf They were an all natural species of the world, left behind form the reality separation. Werewolves have no rules / restriction on who they can infect. - Ghouls A species that were originally most probably human, that for some reason mutated and evolved into what we now know as Ghouls. Ghouls eat human flesh, their only food source, as well as drink water and coffee. Ghouls hunt by using special predatory organs, made of RC cells. Eating 'human food' is known to cause potentially severe health effects on a Ghoul, if they ingest the food. However, many Ghouls have to act human in order to remain undetected by anti-ghoul policing forces. Such forces use Quinique; weapons made of a mixture of rc cells and steel, called Quinique Steel. There are also variations, such as a half-ghoul, that can only be conceived via a male ghoul and female human, requiring the female human to consume human flesh, to sustain the baby otherwise the baby will consume her. While they are half human, they still have to consume the same as a regular Ghoul would. Another variation are called Quinx. The principles of half ghouls and quinique weapons are combined, by using quinique steel frames and the extracted systems a Ghoul uses to activate their predatory organ. This created a human, with the powers of a Ghoul, gaining the boosting effects of ingesting RC cells of a Ghoul all whilst still being able to eat normal human food. There are other variations, however, they're not relevant here for one reason or another. Astraemon Originally a powerful form and ability, given in exchange for souls, via the Hell Contracts, that many demons used. Astraemon are a race of Demon, formed out of a person's Astral projection. This causes the Astraemon form a person would take, to usually heavily resemble their Zodiac sign, but, combined with an Animal that's connected to the person is one strange way or another. Results heavily vary. The powers and ability are a strange phenomenon for all Astraemon. You're either an Emitter-type or Silent-type. The former means you'll exhume the one strongest emotion you experienced when going through the change into an Astraemon. Silent-type do not do this, for many reasons including no strongest emotion or no emotion at all. It should be noted, that some Astraemon have been observed to be able to reach Kaiju sizes and strength. Being around 100x stronger, more agile, more stamina, healing ability than a standard human. Did I mention that when you become a Conscious Astraemon, you can use those abilities in human form BUT to a much lesser degree.